


Attack on Frozen.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [162]
Category: Frozen (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Frozen AU, Levi’s Gender is Dubious, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: When their kingdom becomes trapped in perpetual winter, fearless Hange joins forces with mountaineer Mike and his reindeer sidekick to find Hange’s sister, Snow Queen Levi, and break her icy spell. Although their epic journey leads them to encounters with mystical trolls, a hypochondriac snowman, harsh conditions, and magic at every turn,Hange and Mike bravely push onward in a race to save their kingdom from winter's cold grip.This oneshot is about absolutely none of that and only describes the events of First Time in Forever and Love is an Open Door, but eh. This is a crackfic.





	Attack on Frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn’t I write anything that happens in the actual main plot of Frozen?
> 
> I’m lazy.
> 
> By the way, please imagine Levi as being exactly the same as regular Levi Ackerman, just with long hair and female pronouns. It’s funnier that way.

44.) Frozen but it's Attack on Titan.

Once, the Kingdom of Arendelle was bright and lively, with happy humans running around and revelling in the peace and joy which radiated from their beautiful kingdom. 

In the epicentre of it all was the much-loved royal family. Princesses Levi and Hange of Arendelle were adored by most of the citizens. People would line the streets, jostling and shouting for a chance to see the girls every time they passed by during a royal procession, and every time they would wave from the windows of their chariots people would screech in delight. 

But then one day, the castle of Arendelle closed. Levi and Hange disappeared completely, and no one saw them for years. When the king and queen died in a horrible accident, everyone was desperate to see the princesses, to find out how they were taking it and why they’d been gone. Yet still, they weren’t seen at all until it finally became the date of Levi’s coronation.

For one day, the kingdom of Arendelle was open. It almost felt like those glorious days so many years ago in which the streets were alive and nearly everyone was well and happy. So much had changed since then that the excitement towards meeting people from other kingdoms was even greater.

Beasts from the great kingdom of Titan swarmed in alongside dignitaries and fine folk from all over the human world. It was chaos, but no one really minded because it was also _the coronation_ and possibly their only chance to see the princesses before Levi became queen.

But alas, no one in the kingdom could be as excited about the gates being open than their very own Princess Hange, who had already burst into three musical numbers since the start of the day and was most definitely gunning for a fourth. In fact, it was so excessive that Princess Levi wanted to emerge from being a recluse early just to tell her to ‘shut the hell up’, ‘it’s 3am’, or even ‘why aren’t you cleaning the house’. Princess Hange would probably just start singing again if she did that, however.

The sun was high in the sky, and Hange was racing through the streets in a most uncouth manner, leaping into the air and twirling around poles. Somehow she made her way to the pier, where she gazed out onto the marina in excitement and awe. The Titans were especially interesting to her, but she was also quite the fan of the other mysterious humans. With an almost manic laugh, she twirled again, not realising she’d lost her balance until the moment she fell.

Hange squeaked in surprise as she toppled over the side of the pier, seeing her life flash before her eyes in the form of another musical number. But fortunately, she wasn’t going to die just yet.

A hand was gripping Hange’s firmly, keeping her from falling into the water below. She looked up, surprised, into the brilliant blue eyes of a ruggedly handsome stranger with horrendous eyebrows. 

She had only a minute to process this man’s strange facial features before her mass carried them both over the edge and into...

-a boat. A boat, held by an angry looking horse with a matted brown mane who still stood on the pier. Hange turned to check if the other guy was alright. Fortunately he was, and he offered her a quick, shy smile just before the horse released his grip on the boat and plunged the two of them into the icy cold fjord.

After much struggling, the princess and the blond managed to reach the dock. The latter glared at the horse irritably, while the former tried to get the water out of her glasses which had fortunately not fallen out in the middle of the chaos.

“Sorry about that. Jean’s not the nicest horse.” The man said by way of greeting, a smile stretching across his face amicably. Hange shrugged lightly while Jean huffed and stamped one of his hooves.

“Eh, that’s okay. I was hoping I’d get to do something exciting today anyway.” She commented flippantly. The blond held out his hand to shake, throwing her off guard all of a sudden. As their hands met, an uncanny blush spread across her face.

“Erwin Smith, Prince of the Kingom of the Walls.” Hange gasped in delight.

“Woah, you’re a prince?! That’s so cool! I mean, I’m a princess, but still... Pretty cool.” Erwin also seemed taken aback by Hange’s royal status.

“You’re a princess? Of... Arendelle?” The brunette suddenly realised what Erwin meant and quickly became flustered, immediately trying to correct his misunderstanding.

“Oh no no, I’m not _that_ princess of Arendelle! I’m still a princess though. Of Arendelle. Just the other one.” Feeling awkward, Hange folded her arms uncertainly. Erwin’s smile didn’t waver.

“You’re not just ‘the other one’. I’m sure you have just as much to offer the world as your sister Levi, if not more.” The blush returned, but this time Erwin was blushing too so it was okay.

“I’m Hange.” She said quietly, remembering that she had not yet introduced herself formally.

“I know.” Erwin replied simply, calm as ever.

*

The coronation was incredible. It was the first time Hange had seen her sister since they were kids, and she couldn’t believe how beautiful Levi had become over the years. Her long, jet black hair was tied into a neat, formal bun for the occasion, and despite the nervousness on her face when she lifted the orb and the sceptre, she managed to remain mostly calm and collected for the entire ceremony. 

Somewhere between the time it took for a bishop to place Levi’s crown upon her head and the final prayers to the great Goddesses Sina, Maria and Rose, Hange turned around to look into the crowd and found that her eyes settled on Erwin almost immediately. He smiled at her, and she returned it easily.

Finally, it was time to celebrate. Everyone gathered in the ballroom Hange had seen empty for years to dance, drink and make merry under the rule of their new queen. Levi herself was standing in front of her father’s throne with a neutral expression on her face. Hange stood beside her, feeling more and more awkward by the second. Suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from beside her.

“Hi.” It said. Hange whirled around, searching for the source of the voice, until eventually she realised it was Levi who had spoken. Her eyes widened. She hadn’t really expected Levi to speak to her, weird as that was.

“Um, hi me?” She asked awkwardly, bewildered by her sister’s sudden outburst. Levi nodded gracefully, tugging her long silk gloves further up her arms as if the mere thought of dirt repulsed her.

“O-oh. Well, hi.” Hange responded to Levi’s gesture with yet another awkward comment. Fortunately, Levi didn’t seem phased.

“When was the last time they cleaned this place?” The dark-haired queen asked softly, making a faint ‘tch’ sound with her mouth. Hange was surprised by her comment, but knew that Levi wasn’t exactly wrong about the poor state of the ballroom. The thrones behind them were coated in thick layers of dust as if no one had dared to touch them in years. Which, to be fair, they probably hadn’t.

“Forever, probably.” The brunette replied with a small smile. Levi didn’t return it, but her eyes sparkled with something that could have been amusement.

From there, their conversation continued. They talked about everything from whether cheese was best served with wine or with crackers to how many Titans could fit in the ballroom without smashing the ceiling. It felt amazing to finally catch up after all of these years, and both of the royals felt overjoyed to see each other after this.

All of a sudden, a certain Titan named Zeke appeared to carry Levi away in a strangely energetic dance, resulting in Hange being left alone. A tap on the shoulder startled her into action.

She turned to see Erwin looking at her, eyes sparkling with amusement in a much more prominent manner than her sister’s did earlier. He grinned, extending a hand to her for the second time that day.

“May I take this dance?” Hange’s eyes lit up in delight and she nodded hastily, grabbing him and swirling their way onto the dance floor.

The dance was slow and sweet, then fast and energetic as the music picked up in pace, until eventually everyone nearby was watching the two royals as they twirled and dipped about the dance floor. 

When the music slowed to a halt, Hange and Erwin did the same until they finally felt the hundreds of eyes upon them. With self-conscious blushes and nervous stutters, they excused themselves and raced out of the room to run around Arendelle in another big musical number.

A sample of which:

“I mean it’s crazy,”

“What?”

“That we finish each other’s-“

“-SCIENTIFIC THESES ON THE NATURE OF TITAN SEXUALITY!”

“That’s what I was gonna say!”

Yes, true love bloomed on that night. And when Erwin proposed to Hange in front of a waterfall, she screamed “YES!” so loudly that nearly everyone in the kingdom heard it.

Not Levi, apparently. Hange over-excitedly dragged Erwin over to introduce him to his new sister-in-law, not even foreseeing how this could possibly go wrong in her love-induced happiness.

“Leviiii!~ Meet Erwin Smith of the Walls.” Hange tried to surpress her excitement as she watched Levi formally shake hands with the prince, shooting her sister a questioning look in the process. 

“It’s a pleasure.” She stated in a rather regal manner. Erwin smiled at her graciously. Hange loved his smile.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He replied, reaching quietly fro Hange’s hand, which she took with a squeal. Before Levi could ask, the brunette blurted out the fateful words she just couldn’t hold in any longer.

“We’re getting married!” Immediately she burst into a long rant about everything they’d need, and how she knew Levi would give her blessing, and how absolutely _perfect_ everything was...

“Wait. Stop. You’re getting _married_? To a guy you’ve only just met?” Hange’s face fell. Erwin gritted his teeth.

“Well, yeah. I mean, Levi, it’s true love!”

“Let me stop you right there. Hange, do you even know anything about true love?” Now anger pulsed through Hange’s veins menacingly. How _dare_ Levi do that to her? She pushed her away for years, then wouldn’t even let her marry the man she loved? 

“More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!” Levi immediately dropped her formalities.

“Get out. Now. The party is over.” Erwin stepped forwards, shielding Hange protectively.

“Your Majesty, If I may-“

“No. You may not. Everyone out! Close the gates!” Levi started to walk away, prompting Hange to chase after her.

“Levi, stop! You can’t do this to me! Come back!” The queen flinched, but didn’t turn back. Hange ran and grabbed her, removing one of her gloves in the process.

“Hange. Give me back my glove.” An unusual emotion had taken over Levi’s voice. It appeared to be fear. Hange’s anger blinded her to it,

“Not until you tell me why you make me live like this. What did I ever do to you?”

“Hange, please.” Levi never used the word ‘please’. Now every guest was paying attention.

“Just tell me!” Hange begged, forcing back her tears until she’d gotten her answers.

“Hange-“

“Why do you always do this? Why do you always _insist_ on shutting people out? Tell me!” 

“Stop it!” Levi yelled as a blast of ice shot from her palm, sending frozen spikes flying out across the room. A collective gasp escaped from everyone in the room. Zeke started to point and call her names. Levi started to back up, trying to escape from their stares.

“Levi...” Hange’s eyes were trained on her too.

On that note, Levi turned and ran.

*

Well, you know what’s gonna happen next.

Several months later, Levi was an ice queen, Zeke was possibly dead and Erwin had been punched into the fjord. Meanwhile, Hange was married to a nice but quiet guy called Mike who helped her to find her sister and was best friends with a weirdly energetic reindeer known only as Eren. Accompanying them was a snowman called Armin, and some random girl no one really knew who named herself Mikasa. 

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist?
> 
> Prompt- Frozen but it’s Attack on Titan.
> 
> The prompt comes from an old AU I made two years ago and wrote about in a notebook. I couldn’t find the notebook, so all I know about it is that Levi is Elsa. I improvised the rest, but I’m fairly certain that in the original Eren was Anna.
> 
> Original Number- 44


End file.
